Star Wars: Slayer
by Firestorm808
Summary: After defeating the Spider Mastermind, the Doom Slayer is sent away by Samuel Hayden. Meanwhile, a galaxy far, far away is at war while a Dark Lord controls everything from the shadows. Like always, where the Doom Slayer goes, the forces of hell follow. These new malevolent forces will change galactic history forever.


AN: I'm a big fan of DOOM, and I'm surprised that there's rarely any Clone Wars Era crossover stories. The ending of Doom 2016 is adapted from Infernal Dawn by: quentin3655.

 **I'm also posting polls on my profile page for future stories. Go check it out.**

 **Please visit my profile page to track story progress.**

 **For all those with Guest accounts, I highly recommend getting an actual account so I can PM you guys instead of waiting for my next post.**

 **If any of you want, you can invite me on Discord.**

 **Discord: Firestorm808#6503**

 **Discord Server:**

 **ht**

 **tps:/discord**

 **.gg/2uP8ka2**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

 **Argent D'Nur, Hell**

A lone armored individual stood in the middle of a runic ritual. He held a massive weapon glowing blue. The green visor prevented anyone from seeing his face; however, if one was close enough, he or she would see him smirking. His enemies have given him several names throughout the eons: Hell Walker, Unchained Predator, Scourge of Hell. However, many demons know him by another name. He is an unstoppable force that had ravaged Hell and its champions. The demons shall tremble in fear upon hearing this name: The Doom Slayer.

The defeated Demon crawled in the front of the Doom Marine. The creature was a massive over-sized brain with a face and small arms. The brain was supported by four clawed mechanical legs. The man had to deal with lasers and psychokinesis throughout the battle. This was the Spider Mastermind, a demon brought here by the UAC scientist, Olivia Pierce. She strived to be a god only to be sacrificed by the fallen. A fitting end for the bitch who held no regards towards humanity.

Growing annoyed by the Mastermind's continuous screams, the Doom Slayer walked forward, stomped on the demon's lower jaw, and yanked it's upper jaw, holding its mouth open. Putting away his Gauss Cannon, the Doom Slayer pulled out another weapon. It was much larger than the previous one. The barrel was massive with a string of green lights along the side. An ominous green glow radiated from the chamber. This was the BFG 9000, and the Slayer shoved it straight into the into the Spider Mastermind's fucking mouth. With a pull of the trigger, Green electricity arced along the barrel as it slowly charged up. The Mastermind's eyes widened in fear. In an instant, charged, ionized, and compressed, deadly packets of Argent Energy fired.

The Mastermind's head exploded in blood and chunks. The vaporizing green energy left a gaping hole from its now nonexistent face straight out the back with plasma scorch marks and burns. The robotic demon finally dropped dead, just like all the other demons that came to face the Doom Slayer.

He swung the BFG to remove the excess gore. The rotting corpse of the Spider Mastermind was drained of its Argent Energy as it was all absorbed into his Praetor Suit. The repairing all damages it took from the battle as spoils.

He did it. He closed the portal. Now it was time to continue what he's always done. Rip and tear until it is done. The Slayer looked around, trying to find an exit. There were more demons to kill, and he had the crucible to help his campaign.

Suddenly he is brought to his knees by a surge of blue energy. It sparked along his suit and text appeared on his HUD. _Tether Activation_ The Doom Slayer was blinded by a bright white light.

 **UAC Base, Mars**

When the light faded away, the hellish environment was replaced with a dark cold steel room. Many of the computers in the area were heavily damaged and sparking. The Slayer tried to move only to feel restrained by some sort of energy shield. He heard metal steps grow louder as a figure walked out of the darkness, approaching him.

"You've won. It's over." The being spoke in a hoarse robotic voice. Stepping into the light revealed a white and blue skeletal robot. While appearances are deceiving, he was actually a cyborg. This man was the Chairman of UAC. During his extended lifetime, he oversaw the Argent energy research projects at the UAC Mars Base. His name is Samuel Hayden.

"You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it comes at a price. Argent... VEGA... This entire operation..." Hayden spread his arms out, looking around to emphasize his words, especially the last one.

The Slayer glared at him. He didn't even bother mentioning the slaughter of all the other people on this base.

Hayden came closer, towering his 3-meter high Robot body over the Doom Slayer. He spoke again. "You see, I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation." Hayden then looked away at the broken machines and consoles around in distaste, upset that the rogue demons had destroyed them all. "You think the only way is to kill them all... leave nothing behind...and you may be right...But-" Suddenly, Hayden loomed over the marine in a menacing way ignoring the Doom Slayers burning glare. "-we can't just shut it all down! Without Argent Energy It will be worse! I don't expect you to agree."

Hayden could feel the deadpan look radiating through the visor. The chairman shook his head at the Marine. He opened his mechanical hand and telekinetically grabbed the bone-like object from the Slayer, the Crucible. It was a demonic artifact used to destroy The Well in Hell.

The Doom Slayer growled. He wanted to rip that stupid tin can's head off and throw him into the foundry. There's no telling what horrors will happen to humanity if he played with the powers of the wraiths. A number of situations played in his head, but he couldn't even move. The Marine struggled to no avail. Hayden had installed a restraining chip inside the Praetor Suit. There was nothing he could do.

"But with this, we can continue our work," Hayden stated proudly, marveling at the artifact now in his possession. Even with his artificial body, Dr. Samuel Hayden could feel the Slayer's intense glare. Just like the mechanical face he wore, Hayden stood emotionless. He didn't flinch from the man who was feared by the legions of hell. "I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice!" he stated firmly.

The Slayer shifted to back to a deadpan glare. He fought numerous demons with guns attached to their arms. He hated hell, the demons, and anyone who thinks they can control them. The sole reason why he cooperated with Hayden so far was so that he could stop the hell invasion and free the souls of his brothers in arms, the knights of Night Sentinels.

"Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete," a female voice announced.

The Slayer raised a brow at the implication.

Hayden nodded. "Our time is up. I can't kill you...But I won't have you standing in our way!" Just as Hayden uttered those words, he activated the Crucible. A large translucent blade or Argent and Wraith Energy bearing demonic runes extended from the artifact. "Until we see each other again..."

Those were the parting words of Samuel Hayden as he walked away, leaving the Doom Slayer trapped in the teleportation chamber. With a final growl, the Doom Slayer felt another surge of electricity flow through him before everything went white and he was taken a galaxy far, far away...

 **LAAT Gunship, A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Four Republic soldiers were flying back to their Venator-class Star Destroyer. They had just come back from a mission on Christophsis while Generals Skywalker and Kenobi led a different assault.

They were born into dangerous times. A sharp mind can be the key to survival, but, as often as not, it was their inherent physical traits that win the day. And in this regard, they will be superior to their more common brethren. They were Clone Commandos, an elite unit, something truly special. Compared to the standard trooper, they had stronger weapons, armor, and most importantly brotherhood. The Aiwha of their birth planet of Kamino hunt in pods to bring down much larger prey. So too did they join with their brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic. These Commandos joined together and embraced their destiny as Delta Squad.

In the middle of the gunship, a blue hologram of a standard clone trooper projected. This was Delta Squad's Clone advisor CC-1425. "Excellent work taking out the CIS Command post, Delta Squad; however we have another assignment."

The Commando with Orange paint stood at attention. This is the leader of the Delta, RC-1130, AKA Boss. "Understood. What's the objective?"

Their advisor nodded. "As you may remember, we have lost contact with the 74th Legion."

The Commando with red paint grumbled. This is the Sniper of Delta, RC-1207, AKA Sev. "It's like we can't leave them alone without getting into trouble. How long has it been since last contact?"

"It's been almost two weeks. They were assigned to investigate a CIS research facility. We have reason to believe they are working on something that would turn the tide of the war."

The Commando with green paint spoke up. This is the Slicer of Delta, RC-1140, AKA Fixer. "It's possible that they have been compromised and ambushed. Did we have any intel on what the facility was researching?"

"I'm afraid we don't have much, Four-zero. Prior to losing contact, they were planning on infiltrating. We can only assume it went south." A new hologram of the facility's exterior popped up. "Externally, they couldn't find anything solid. The reason for their mission was to investigate rumors of Bio-Weapons and genetic research."

The Commando with yellow paint cringed. This is the Demolitions expert of Delta, RC-1262, AKA Scorch. "That's bad. Really bad. They might even be making their own clones."

Boss nodded. "That's worse. However, I think the Bio-Weapons are more likely. Building up their cloning research from scratch would take decades without the Kaminoans.'

Fixer jumped in. "I agree. A likely reaction to Clone Troopers being deployed in the war is the creation of a virus specifically designed to target the Fett DNA."

Sev glared at the thought. "I'd rather die on the battlefield than be taken out by some germ."

"Don't even think about dying under my command, Sev," joked Boss.

"Yeah," continued Scorch. "We have to win the war first."

Fixer turned to their advisor. "We'll start preparations soon. What system is it located?"

CC-1425 sighed. "It's located on Geonosis." A period of silence followed. The team hadn't been back there since the start of the war. Delta Squad was among the few squads of Republic commandos to survive the battle on Geonosis intact, taking no casualties to its ranks when 4,982 other commandos perished during the battle. The Delta's had a personal hatred towards the planet. 1425 broke the silence. "Are you all still up to the task, Delta Squad?"

The four Commandos looked at each other before nodding with determination.

"Looks like I get to settle the score with those bugs," Sev stated with a devious grin.

Scorch smirked. "You bet your ass, we are."

Their transport finally landed in the docking bay on the Star Destroyer. Boss jumped out and turned to his team. "Let's get ready, Deltas."

* * *

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

 **Recently, I opened a Pat reon for those who want to support me and my writing. First and foremost, I will never hold my stories hostage for donations.** **I will continue to write when I can.** **If you want to donate towards me as thanks for my fanfiction, then that is very kind of you.**

pat reon.

com/firestorm808


End file.
